


Can't catch a break

by Annam03



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi shows up way later, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Because i have no idea how far this will go, But basicly my spin on "oh hey werewolves in P5", IDK what all to put in the tags, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain and fluff in one, This is VERY headcanon and AU heavy, Yu and Yosuke are Minor cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annam03/pseuds/Annam03
Summary: Akira expects a lot of things now adays, but he didn't expect that in the near future, his one important choice that day would cause him so much trouble and pain.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	Can't catch a break

**Author's Note:**

> Iv moved this story over from wattpad cause why NOT show this off to more then one site.  
> Long story short, this was a practice story for the story i was actually wanting to focuse on making and writing called "Phantoms of the night", which i might also drag over here once i get chapter 1 finaly writen out. But basicly after i started writing this story more, i started liking where it was going, so thats how it ended up getting posted in the end. But to repeat from the notes from Wattpad.  
> *the story will switch between view points, sometimes staying in one view a chapter, or switch in-between the story.  
> *There will be ships  
> *This is based off of the original Persona 5, once i have played P5R and P5S, i may add chapters going further beyond the original P5  
> * I AM NOT A WRITER, i am a artist, do not expect expert level writing, do not expect good pacing.  
> *Anything relating to werewolves will not start up untill chapter 2  
> *The main character will be called Akira Kurusu outside the metaverse, sorry to those who prefur Ren, im more use to Akira then Ren.  
> Okay now that thats out of the way, enjoy!

** View point : third person **

_THUMP!_

"gah!" Akira directs his attention to the front of the class room, away from the window his eyes had woundered to as the days lecture went on. He rubs the back of his head, right where he was struck by a chucked chalk stick. In in front of class he sees the heated gaze of the teacher of the day, Mr. Ushimaru, It wasn't the first time he chucked a piece of chalk at his head, but he honestly thought he was getting better at AVOIDING getting his head chalked. "Hey! Are you paying attention!?" the teacher questioned at Akira loudly, easily getting the other students, including ann's, attention to be directed towards him. He crosses his arms on his desk and stares down at his arms. "In my own way." Akira sounded embarrassed, as he heard the chuckling of the rest of the class, and the irritated sounding sigh from his team-mate, the attention of the class went back to the lecture soon enough though.

"Day dreaming are we?" a kiddish voice said quietly from his desk, Akira looks further down the desk till he sees the desks empty area, where Morgana stayed during class. He couldn't quite answer the not-cat's question, he wasn't sure why he couldn't focus on the lecture today. All Akira could answer Morgana with was a quite "mm.", the not-cat shook his head. Akira's eyes dart up to watch the lecture, ever since he woke up that morning, his felt as if something bad was going to happen, he felt on edge, and this feeling has been distracting him all day, he actually almost ran into someone because of it.

The day continued on, once school ended, it was a blessing for Akira. he takes his bag, now carrying Morgana, and makes his way out the class. Once his made his way down the hall, he pulls out his phone and checks his IMs, he hasn't gotten any yet, putting his phone away, he looks to where Ryuji is usually standing after school, lo and behold, his there. His hoping that hanging out with just about anyone he knows will distract him from the slowly growing pit in his stomach, with that hope in his chest, he walks over to Ryuji. The moment Akira got close enough, Ryuji seemed to notice him, Ryuji gives him a wave. "yo!" Ryuji greeted him like usual, with Ryujis signature grin as well. Akira stopped when he finally got to Ryuji, "hey, you busy today Ryuji?" he asked, hoping Ryuji wouldn't be busy. "nah, iv got noth'in to do today, what you wanna head out to grab a bite or something?" Ryuji gave his own question to Akira, who shrugs in response "honestly, that doesn't sound to bad right now, and im free for today.". Ryuji chuckled "well, let's go get some ramen then." Ryuji turns, tapping the front of his left shoe on the ground. Akira smiled lightly, simply being able to spend time with Ryuji helped fill the pit in his stomach. "lead the way." with that, Akira follows Ryuji out the school to make the subway ride to Ogikubo.

It didn't take to long for them to get to Ogikubo and to the usual Place they go to for their ramen. They spent some time there, chatting and eating their fill, it wasn't untill Akira checked his phone when they both realized they had been there for only half an hour. Akira and Ryuji had made their way out of the shop and neared the subway, when Ryuji spoke up. "hey dude, how 'bout we head to Shibuya, i saw something online say that there's a sale at a small furniture store, looked interesting." Ryuji spoke as if excited, though Akira had stopped an turned towards Ryuji, raising a brow at him. "when have you ever been interested in furniture shopping?" Akira questioned Ryuji, Ryuji never seemed the type to want to go furniture shopping, " I'm not, I'm just think 'bout you man.", this only had Akira raising his brow more, "me?" was the only thing he had. "Dude, You have a plant, a shelf, and a desk, why wouldn't you want something to spice it up?" Ryuji scratched the back of his head. Ryuji wasn't wrong that his room was void of much of anything, though it wasn't like Akira could do much about it, the likelihood of there being anything there that Akira could actually buy with his money without delving into the battle funds, something he avoids greatly as it makes him feel selfish, though it probably wouldn't hurt to look. "hmm, i guess we can check it out, we've got time." he gave the okay, and Ryuji instantly started grinning "then to Shibuya it is then!", with that, they set off to their next destination of Shibuya.

It took a bit to get to Shibuya, But didn't take long to find the store, because it was packed. Akira was about to call off the attempt, Ryuji almost seemed with him on the idea, until they managed to get luck and got in. "Daaamn, if i thought it be this packed I would have just said lets head to yours" Ryuji complained, prompting a shrug from Akira, "the deals must be pretty good then." Akira joked, looking around to see what he could from the front of the store, Ryuji made his way towards one of the larger crowds in the store to try and get a look at what was there. They stayed for a bit, mostly watching and waiting in the hope that they could actually see any of the things on sale, it was pretty fruitless for a bit, till finally, one of the smaller groups dispersed.

Akira and Ryuji made their way over to the furniture that was being swarmed just a second ago, now expecting there to be nothing left. This wasn't the case, standing there was what looked like a sink, but it wasn't dismantled or anything, and it was on wheels. Standing next to the display for it was a worker who seemed about to move it, looking at it, Akira actually liked how it looked, it was made of wood, with what looked like deer antlers here and there to frame out the mirror and sink rim. "excuse me." Akira spoke, the worker stopped and lifted their head up to Akira, "Hmm? What is it?" they questioned. "What is that?" Akira pointed to the movable sink. "oh, it's a portable sink, there's a jug in the cabinet part where you can fill water to reuse every time you use it." they answered quickly "I was just about to move this last one to the back to get tossed, but if you're interested you can buy it, it'll take a bit of work of my hands." the worker finished. Akira shook his head " ah, no I was only meaning to look, i probably don't have the money anyways.", the worker chuckled at that " than you're in luck, cause this thing went on clearance today because they couldn't get sold, seems like the company that produced them was desperate to get them out cause they dropped it to 500 yen each.". Akira And Ryuji, who he forgot was there for a second, both shared a surprised look. "Thats pretty cheap, sounds a bit to good though." Ryuji spoke what was on both their minds. they worker shrugged "who knows why they put them on such a price, I'm more surprised that they seem to be prioritising the shipping of these than other things, buy it now and it'll probably get to your place before dark." Theres a moment of silence, which was soon broken by Ryuji "That sounds pretty fishy, though I does sound like a good deal..." he turned his attention to Akira, giving him a questioning look, Akira however, was staring at the sink. It was a bit before Akira came to a decision, and took out his wallet. "alright, ill buy.".

Akira and Ryuji had seen each other off at after they got to the subway, and Morgana had rejoined Akira, who was waiting at the subway for them to return. It was night by the time he got back to Leblanc due to him needing to go to one other place before he went back to the café he now called home. He walked through the door of Leblanc and was greeted by the smell of coffee, and the man who took him in for his probation year. "welcome back, you got a package half an hour ago." Shojiro pointed towards the tall package next to the door, Akira looked at the package with a questioning look, and Morgana joined him when he shifted to where he could see the package. He doesn't remember ordering anything as of late other than the movable sink, he walked over to the packaged and studied it a bit more, it looked about the same size as the sink, could it have really have gotten here that quick? " Pretty tall, considering your packages are usually pretty small, not getting anything illegal are you?" Shojiro questioned Akira, and a head shake was what he got in response, " actually I bought a cheap movable sink sometime ago, I guess I wasn't expecting it to get here so soon, assuming it is it." he played with his hair nervously, which probably didn't help his current situation. Shojiro huffed an shook his head " Iv already closed up shop, I guess ill help you get it upstairs if its heavy" he started walking around the counter over to where Akira and the supposedly sink was to help bring in to Akira's room, "That would be nice, thank you." Akira thanked prematurely.

It didn't take to terribly long to get it up to his room, and Shojiro left once they managed to get it up there, and made sure the box didn't have anything that could potently bang up his shop, and a small part of Akira hopelessly felt like it was also to make sure Akira didn't get hurt. as expected, it was the very sink that he saw in the shop, Shojiro made very little comment other then a 'how did you managed to buy something so expensive looking on sale?' before leaving. Akira had moved the box to the side while he inspected the already put together sink, opening the cubbies, there was a pretty well sized water jug, connecting pipes to move the water to and from said jug. Morgana was on the bed, studying it from afar "how did Ryuji convince you to buy this?" he scratched the back of his left ear with his back leg, "he didn't, hell even he said it seemed pretty fishy, i just thought it looked pretty neat." He stood up, wiping off his hands on his school uniform. "I guess we'll see if it was a good idea or not hu?" he turned towards Morgana. "Well, I guess it does give this place a bit more color." Morgana admitted "anyways, you should probably rest for tonight. We've got request to take care of in mementos!". Right they had planned to do request tomorrow a few days ago to go ahead and get them out of the way before their next target, Akira stretches and yawns, only confirming that his tired "Alright, though do you mind moving some of smaller school books over to the bottom shelf while I go chang- AH!" Akira had Subconsciously put his hand down on the back right edge of the sink while talking, and suddenly felt a sharp prick on the palm of his hand. He immediately jerked away and darted his attention towards the sink. Morgana instantly got off the bed and darted over to Akira and the sink. "hey, you okay?" Morgana's tail flicked back and forth, Akira nodded "yea, i just felt something poke my hand." he looked down at his palm, whatever pricked him had drawn some blood, though there didn't seem to be a splinter or anything other than the wound. "splinter?" Morgana asked, who would most likely quark an eyebrow if he had them. "no, i don't see one..." he looked at the sink again, looking at it untill he saw a small pointed tip, no bigger the maybe a thumb tack, with a small amount of blood, protruding out of the back left edge of the sink. He moved his un-wounded hand to it and lightly fumbled with it, it was firmly in place. "what is it?" Morgana noticed that Akira saw something. "looks like... a needle? maybe a thumb tack? it firmly glued in so i can only assume its an actual part of the sink." he studied it a bit more, he didn't see it at first, though that's probably because it was so small. "maybe something to hold a bar of soap in place?" he theorized. "It would make sence, it's a movable sink after all. Anyways yea, ill move your stuff, you better get me fatty tuna later in thanks though!" Morgana sat down, still looking up at Akira. "thank you, and I will." he looked back to Morgana with a smile, before he picked up his sleep-wear, he put his mouth to the area were his hand was pricked as to get rid of the blood. Once he made his way down stairs into the restroom to change, and returned to his room upstairs, he shut off the lights to the café, put up his backpack, and finally laid down on his bed. "tomorrows gonna be hectic." he laid his head back on his pillow, slowly closing his eyes, soon falling asleep in the fairly quite night.

Akira expects a lot of things now adays, but he didn't expect that in the near future, his one important choice that day would cause him so much trouble and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> https://a.wattpad.com/cover/209473356-256-k238970.jpg Also heres the cover, took me a day or so to make and a few hours to figure out how to deal with the letter scaling things i have to deal with in medibang (the art program i use).


End file.
